Desire
by lovewithin
Summary: THIS IS A YAOI ONESHOT LXLIGHT


OK,I DON T OWN DEATH NOTE!(WISH I DID)

THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF ''DESIRE''

L was sitting on his chair as usual.His eyes were constantly searching Light's eyes.L,the famous detective...Has fallen in love..But with the wrong person.He doesn't care.He loves Light.

He licks his dirty of cream fingers while sighing thoughtfully.Light saw it.That simple act made him blush.

L turned at the computer screen,forcing himself to concentrate.

Light couldn't take his eyes from L.His black messy hair..Dark eyes..He simply smiles as he remembers how L wakes him in the midle of the night because he wants some cake.Or the way he sometimes hugs Lght in his sleep.He doesn't remember any of these things in the morning,but Light did.Every touch made him shiver.L has no idea was he was kissing his forehead every night.

Light s thoughts are interupted:

''Light-kun,is something wrong?'' said L inocently,some icecream on his left cheeck,

''Nothing,Ryuzaki..nothing..'' he raises his hand quietly,wiping L' s cheek.

He gently traces fine lines on his face the suddenly stops,shocked by his actions.

L grabs his hand,keeping it on his chhek and closing his eyes..

''Ryuzaki..''

L stops.Opens wide his eyes.

''I 'm sorry Light-kun.I don t know what got into me.'' Says L,no readable emotion on his face.

Light grabs L s chin,looking deep in those black eyes.L seems a little bit shocked.His face was only inches far from Light's..he can feel his scent,his perfume...

Light put's one hand in L's hair,rubbing it gently...

L smelled like...Warm coffee..And sweets...''How does his lips taste like?'' he wonders

L blushes slightly as Light's face gets closer

''Light-kun wh-..''

He s cut off by Light's lips pressing gently against his

This feeling...

Isn t right!

L tries to push Light away.He doesnt try to hard.He gives up easily.Light breaks the kiss,pressing his forehead against L's.

L can see Light's blushing face.He can feel his own burning up.

''Ryuzaki..I'm sorry..this is not how things should be,there are are so many things..'' says Light slowly moving away From L.

L caughts Light's lips ..His unexperienced mouth slowly kisses Lights,enjoying his taste.He throws his arms around Light's neck,pulling him closer.He's traped.He's stuck.

Light hugs L tightly.He feels L's tongues lingering against his lips.He opens his mouth and from there..There is no stop.Their tongues collide,dancing,fighting.They let out low moans into each other s mouth.They finally stop to gasp for air.They look into their eyes,both faces flushed.L's hands trembling on Light's chest,while Light's hands were resting in L's messy hair.Lust was obvious on their faces.

L aproached again whispering into Light's ear:

''We're alone today,all of the team's members aren't here now...''

L bit Light's ear swirling his tongue against his flap, geting a long moan from Light.

Light grabed L's waist pressing their lips togheter.Their tongues fighting for dominance,invading every little place.

'Ryuzaki..I cant wait until we go to the bedroom...'' sais Light undressing the detective.His hands caressing L's chest and his mouth working at the niples,slightly biting and licking.

''Light-kun..Ah...''

Light is raising L from his chair bridal style puting him on the litlle table they had in the middle of the room,used for L's candy,sweets,coffee and such.

Light takes a moment to stare at L's even messier hair,lustful eyes and chest.He wants to devour him.He loves him.Wants him.

Light starts placing butterfly kisses all over L s neck and chest,leaving invisible spit maps.He gets to the bellybuton and starts thrusting his tongue in and out,in and out...He can feel L trembling.Light opens L s belt,tossing his pants on the floor.L gasps and looks Light deep in the eyes.Light understands.It s the first time for L.

''Light...I..''

''Shush...Don t wory..I ll show you heaven...''

L blushes and starts undressing Light.He has a beautiful body.L has no idea what to do,he wants to hear Light moan.He gets rid of all his clothes.Light s manhood was big,fully erected.Light blushed violently.

''Ryuzaki..You...Don t have to do this..'' says Light pating L's head.

L just smiles and grabs Light's memeber with one hand,licking the tip.Light throws his head backwards,moaning.L's impressed and happy he got this reaction.His hand is stroking Light's balls while his mouth is taking all of Light's member inside.

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Ryuzaki!''Light cries out trying not to choke the detective.

L smirked and sucked hard on Light.

''Ryu..zaki..''

L starts moving his head,faster and faster,Light bucking his hips at the same rythm.

''I m..com..ing...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''

L's surprised and chokes a little.Light kisses the detective sucking his tongue and lips.He pushes him back on the table whspering in his neck:

''Are you sure this is your first time?...''

L giggles

''Of course..Your the first person that touched me...''

Light feels so happy to hear that..He starts stroking L trough his underwear.L clings to Light moaning.He was new to this feeling.Light ripped his underwear leting out L's fully erected manhood.L tries to cover it with his hands.


End file.
